Crash Landing
by geeky-eugene
Summary: Luffy and his best friend Sanji show up at a Burger King and bump into a strange sleeping green haired man and a very annoyed orange haired woman. Sanji and Zoro did WHAT! What goes down with Zoro in the bathroom when Luffy shows up?


Chapter 1

Luffy smashes into the window of the nearby Burger King. He had, yet again, pissed off his best friend Shanji who proceeded to throw him. Luffy tried to get his balance back, but someone had just recently mopped the floor, making poor Luffy slam his body into the table of a very sleepy man with green hair and an annoyed woman.

"Ough." Luffy managed to get out. "Man, sometimes I forget how strong Shanji is..."

"Oi, you freaking idiot! I am trying to count my money here!" A woman with orange hair, tall physique, and tomboyish style screamed at the tall boy with the scar under his eye, while the man with the green hair kept sleeping.

"I swear that man can sleep through anything..." She whispered looking at the slumbering man with the most un attractive snot bubble weaving in and out of his nostrils almost touching the collar of his dark green nearly black over coat white shirt and for some reason 3 swords. She chuckled at the sight.

"Hey, it's not my fault I crashed into your table!" Luffy almost yelled, "I just so happened to have been thrown through the window and slipped on the floor!"

Just then, a tall, blonde man in a tux burst through the door.

"Don't you EVER make fun of my- Well, hello beautiful!" Sanji's eyes turned into hearts as he drooled over the orange haired woman sitting with the sleeping man.

Luffy sat next to the annoyed woman without permission and picked his nose. "Come over here, Sanji."

Luffy's friend floated over to the table and sat next to the sleeping man.

"Why do you get to sit next to the fair, and lovely woman?!" Luffy was still picking his nose, and when he finally got something, he flicked it on the sleeping man's forehead.

"'Cause I got here first."

Just then the man with the green hair woke up and looked at his girly friend.

"What did I miss?" he said rubbing the back of his head with his large hand and yawned. His leg bumped into the guy with the tux and strange eyebrows.

"What are you doing here?" he said in a voice of annoyance. "I thought that we were never to see eachother again after that night!" Sanji gave a bit of a scoff.

Luffy looked at Sanji and raised an eyebrow.

"What the hell is he talking about, Sanji?" Sanji was too busy focusing his eyes on the woman to pay attention to who he was sitting with.

"Snap out of it, dumbass!" Luffy waved his hands in front of Sanji. Nothing could get his mind off of beautiful women.

"About 5 months ago, lover boy here, who's in for a world of hurt if he pushes her to far, and I got into a drunken fight..." said Zoro somewhat reluctantly. Nami was quietly flirting back with Sanji for some strange reason, it was freaking Zoro out. That's not usually something Nami does... "After the fight he and I were knocked out and drugged… When we came too.. we were in our underwear I can't believe that I was knocked out.." At this point Sanji snapped out of his daze.

Luffy sat in silence, shocked at what he had just heard. "That explains a lot. Sanji, you dumbass. I've told you not to fight with strangers!" Sanji glared at Luffy.

"I had to defend the woman's honor! It's what I do, Luffy." He looked away and crossed his arms.

"You are so girl crazy! I don't get why! What's the big deal about them anyways?" Sanji gasped.

"See, this is why you can't get a girlfriend. You're not mature enough. Women are a delicate wonderful thing that we as men should be grateful for!" Luffy rolled his eyes.

Zoro looked at luffy up and down. he slightly blushed for a moment then straightened up and went back to normal. "I don't wanna talk about the rest of that night," he said nervously glancing at Sanji and Nami the orange haired girl he'd been traveling with and had started to date.

"Did you guys...?!" Luffy hinted. Sanji looked away nervously.

"I... don't really remember the rest of the night, nor do I want to think about it." He shuddered at the thought. Luffy looked to Zoro for answers.

"Yeah... we did... I barely remember it, probably because of the mix of the drugs and alcohol.. trust me.. I wish we didn't I remember things hurting that shouldn't be sore." Nami chuckled a bit. "Shut up, you! Not a peep!" Nami went back to counting her money, she'd heard this story before. Zoro told her when they first started dating a month or so back. She still thought it was a bit funny though.

He glanced over at Sanji to see that he was blushing hard core. "Do you- do you remember more?!"

Then looked to Nami to see if she felt weird about this and she seemed to be blushing and looking at him then Sanji then Luffy. Zoro bent down and put his head between his legs and put his hand over his head to rubbed the back of his head so he could calm down. Then looked Sanji dead in the eyes waiting for an answer.

"No, I don't remember more!" Sanji yelled. Thankfully there weren't many customers in the Burger King since it was becoming late in the evening.

Luffy looked at Sanji. "I thought you liked women..."

"I DO!" He yelled. "It wasn't MY fault! Green hair over here was the one who offered me the drink!" Sanji said, angrily pointing at Zoro with his thumb.

"I only gave it to you because some girl was too shy to do it herself!" he barked at Sanji.

"Why do I feel like that's a lie? No woman is too shy to talk to the likes of me!" Sanji turned to look Zoro dead in the eyes.

"Well I just so happened to know that it was my sister! She can barely talk to a dog without blushing! I'm the only one she can talk to aside from our dead parents!" The anger and sadness could be felt through the four sitting at the table.

"I don't need your pitiful story! How could I believe such a lie! I don't remember seeing you talk to any girls at that party!" Sanji's face was turning red from how frustrated he was getting at Zoro.

"Why the hell are you so red lover boy?!" he yelled at him. "What if YOU are the one lying here?!"

Luffy interrupted. "Ladies, ladies. You're both beautiful, now shut the fuck up. It's in the past. Jesus. Sanji, don't get so worked up. Chill, bro." Sanji took a deep breath to calm down.

"Thanks, Luffy..." He smiled slightly at his best friend.

*flop* *flutter* A dark object peels off of Zoro's forehead and down his nose onto his white shirt. "WHA-WHY- WHY IS THIS BOOGER ON ME?!"

"Oh, yeah. Luffy flicked that on you while you were sleeping." Sanji chuckled.

Zoro stood up suddenly. "God dammit all to hell, you little punk!" he said angrily "That is so disgusting!" He walked over to Luffy and attempted to pick him up by the collar of his long coat making his flip flops dangle off his feet for a bit. Luffy wrapped his elastic legs around Zoro and his arms around Zoro's torso. _This is like a full body hug._ Zoro thought. He could feel his face getting warm. He ran into the bathroom to hide.

Luffy was flopped on the floor. "Huh. I wonder what got into him..."

Sanji laughed. "You should go check on him and see if he's okay." -Now maybe I'll get some alone time with this angel sitting across from me.- Sanji thought.

"Okay. I'll be right back." Luffy stood up and walked toward the bathroom where Zoro was. On his way, he slipped on the wet floor again and landed on his butt.

"Ow! Dammit. I hate how slick flip flops can be on wet floors!" He stood up again and continued toward the bathroom.

Zoro slipped and fell on his face in the bathroom. He neglected to see the wet floor sign in the corner while he was running. Now he lay upside down in the stall when he heard the door open.. "Huh?" he thought outloud.

Luffy walked into the bathroom and looked around.

"Zoro? Are you okay in here? I came to check on you..." He walked further into the bathroom only to slip and fall face first into the wall.

Zoro managed to get up and pop his back into place again then walked over to Luffy to help him back up then slipped again only to have Luffy awkwardly on top of him!

Luffy let out a slight gasp and he felt his face turn bright red.

"Uh...are you okay?" He asked awkwardly.

"Ye- yeah.." Zoro said, trying to choke down his embarrassment, "are you?"

Luffy avoided eye contact with Zoro.

"Y-yea... I'm fine, I guess.." His face felt like lava.

They both tried to stand up at the same time but bonked foreheads and fell back down. Luffy fell on the ground and Zoro bounced off the wall and landed on Luffy, accidentally kissing him!

(To be continued in chapter 2)


End file.
